smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Matthew McCreep (Empath stories)
"Would you like me to play a tune for you? Anything you desire." Matthew McCreep (originally Matthew MacReep; also nicknamed "Oily" McCreep) is a character who is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, mostly appearing in a flashback retelling of how the Smurfs first met Johan and Peewit. History He is a traveling thief and musician who came across the word of a six-holed flute that the Smurfs were after and sought after its current owner Peewit, who revealed to McCreep that the flute causes people to dance to its tune when played. McCreep then used the flute on Peewit so he could steal it and then use the flute to rob the townsfolk of its valuables. Johan and Peewit sought to capture McCreep and get back the flute, but were unsuccessful. With his stolen goods, McCreep paid a visit to his associate Earl Flatbroke, seeking a partnership with him to take over King Audric's kingdom by providing the mercenaries from an island off the port city of Terminac. A few Smurfs overheard this and relayed the information to Papa Smurf, who went with Johan and Peewit to Terminac to stop McCreep, only to arrive too late as his ship departed. Johan then sent a letter to Earl Flatbroke in McCreep's name, telling him to meet his associate on the island, which prompted Flatbroke to get on board a ship with Johan and Peewit disguised as sailors who would follow him. As the two tried to follow Flatbroke, they came across him and McCreep, the latter of which pulled out the magic flute just as Peewit pulled out the one the Smurfs had just completed. McCreep and Peewit were locked in a musical duel which lasted until both players stopped to catch their breaths, which gave Peewit the opportunity to knock McCreep out with a short musical blast. McCreep and Flatbroke were then turned over to the authorities, the stolen goods were returned to their rightful owners, and the magic flutes were returned to the Smurfs. Personality Matthew McCreep is a man who likes to use trickery and deceit to get what he wants, often by pretending to be a friend to somebody that he intends to take advantage of. It is through this behavior that he has helped his associate Earl Flatbroke gain stolen goods to support his lifestyle, preferring to use violence only when he deems it is necessary. Voice Actor The desired voice actor for this role would be Kevin Michael Richardson, who was the voice of the Joker in Warner Bros' The Batman animated series. Notes * The character originally appeared in both the comic book story "The Smurfs And The Magic Flute" and its animated adaptation, neither of which is canonical in the universe of the Smurfs cartoon show. * In the original English translation of the comic book story "The Smurfs And The Magic Flute", the character was called Oilycreep. He was later named Matthew Oilycreep in the United Kingdom English dub of the animated movie version. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Comic book character exclusive imports Category:Criminals Category:Johan and Peewit character imports Category:Bearded characters Category:Single characters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Characters with black hair